Even Though We're Alone, We're Alone Together
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: A lot of thoughts can pass in a one second time frame. Language, In celebration of SNS Month 2014 COMPELTE


**Pairings: **

SasuNaru/NaruSasu/MagnetShipping

**Summary:** A lot of thoughts can pass in a one second time frame.

**Warnings:** Language, possible OOCness

This takes place during the scene where Naruto's walking past Sasuke who's sitting alone on the bridge in their childhood.

_Happy SNS Month!_

_(October 2014)_

* * *

_Theme: __**First Impressions**__/Meet the Family_

* * *

You're a bastard!

You're rude to everyone and don't care if you hurt someone when you do!

You act so high and mighty and have to feel like you're the best of the best!

And most importantly-!

You're alone…

You're always in the back corner of the classroom of the playground, away from everyone. The air around you is always so tense, so angry.

I thought you were like everyone else. That because you had your family and because the village didn't look at you as if you're a pesky mosquito, you were the same.

But no… you were different.

You had learned firsthand what loneliness does to a person.

And I think I was the only person to notice the consequences it had on you.

Your eyes were colder. They didn't hold any hate for me, but for something else entirely. You shut everyone out. No matter how kind and fake their smiles were, you brushed them off as if they were invisible. You trained harder. Is there some kind of goal you desperately want to achieve?

… You know…

When I heard about your family being killed…

That you and your brother were the only ones left…

That your brother had mysteriously disappeared during the murder… I couldn't help but want to walk up to you.

I wanted to be your friend. I wanted you to know that you had someone you could count on. That if you needed someone to give you a light in the darkness, I'd be there to ask 'how bright?'

No one should have to deal with loneliness. Not even bastards like you.

I know that this is impossible, we'll never be that close. But… I hope that you know…

_Even though we're alone, we're alone together._

* * *

You're an idiot.

You're always trying to be some sort of fool-hardy hero when it's clear that no one wants you to be.

You goof off and rarely pass your tests and when you do, even you can't believe that you did.

And most importantly-!

You know…

Even though you put on a brave face with a foolishly large smile, you can't hide the ever-present pain that resides inside your eyes.

I thought you would be like everyone else. That you would continue to glare at me with those eyes, jealous that I had once again beaten you at a spar or had gotten a better grade than you.

But no… you were different.

You had known from the start what loneliness does to a person.

And I think you're the only person who noticed how much of a toll it was taking on me.

You started to stare at me more. They're no longer filled with annoyance and irritation, but empathy and longing. You began to better yourself at everything and anything you could get your hands on. I'm not exactly sure what your inspiration is. You called me your rival and engage me in competition of anything possible. Just what do you hope to achieve in making me feel human?

… Hey…

You've always been alone, right?

No mother to hold your hand…

No father to gently move you along from your spot.

No one…

… Hey.

We're similar now, aren't we? Don't worry…

_Even though we're alone, we're alone together._

* * *

HAPPY SNS MONTH GUYS. Omg, this is my first time EVER participating (I know, SUPER LATE), and it's really exciting to be celebrating my OTP with others who ship the same thing as me and will be making similar items for it.

I had thought this up when I was on the bus home. I was wondering what kind of thoughts that Naruto and Sasuke had of each other when they were little and BAM. INSTANT PLOT BUNNY.

I hope you guys had enjoyed reading this as much as I had enjoyed writing it.

I had also made a companion pic to go with this oneshot which is on my Tumblr.

Review, fav, follow, do what you guys do and **certainly **have an _amazing_ SNS Month.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
